Sunshine
by Creeper Keaton
Summary: Five fandoms, Five oneshots, Five days. Part Five - Final Fantasy VII. A render in of how Vincent reacted after the loss of his lovely Lucrecia. A songfic slash poem integration. Happy Hallowe'en, all!


I do not own 'You are My Sunshine'. This belongs to the Rice Brothers Gang, first written around 1933 and recorded 1939. I also do not own any or all of the hundreds of variations and remixes. I am merely using it for the sake of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine<strong>

**Five fandoms, Five oneshots, Five days**

**Happy Hallowe'en**

* * *

><p>Lights were bright abovehead, shining through the lids of his eyes. Somewhere in the background, tinny and distorted music played. He wasn't in his bed, but rather on top of a hard, cold surface. He attempted to shift, but his limbs felt weighted down, like they were soaked in water. His head felt nearly the same, swimming even without movement. He thought he whimpered, but his throat was so very, very dry.<p>

Somewhere to his left, he heard a shuffle, followed by a dark chuckle. "Awake, are we? Well, isn't that fun."

The nasally voice was familiar, disturbingly so. He felt the urge to jerk, raise his arms up and defend himself from the sick scientist, but he realized he was bound by both hand and foot. He thrashed feebly, but whatever drugs had been administered slowed him down much faster than he had hoped. The silence of losing that particular battle was filled with a happy but broken song, volume fading and increasing as it saw fit. Snippets could be heard, but his head had not yet cleared enough to disclose what the actual words are.

He heard the madman- it could only be Hojo, no matter how much he wished for a different conclusion- circle around his head before an electric prick stung his neck. Considering how muddled he was, he vaguely wondered how large the needle must have been for him to feel anything at all.

That began to change, however, as first his fingers, and then all the way up his arms began to tingle. Sensation returned, his feet following example, until he felt hyper-aware and _angry_.

He remembered clearly the events that lead up to this, to his beautiful Lucrecia's death. Remembered trying to save the tiny infant before Hojo had stumbled upon him. Focusing, he could still feel the dull ache of the bullet wound in his chest, like someone was digging around there with a dull dagger.

_You are my su-ine, my o-ly sun-ine_

Aware now of the song, cutting in and out, mixed with the off-key humming of Hojo, he tried to pry his eyes open. It took nearly a full minute, a blinding white light suspended mere feet from his face. He couldn't look at much else, laying flat on his back and bound as he was.

Hojo moved into view now, leaning over Vincent while his ponytail dragged over his collarbone. It sent chills wracking up his spine, disgusted that any part of this murderer be touching him. His face morphed into a scowl, glaring for all he was worth.

"I've been waiting for you to wake, you know. It's been simply boring without your company. My wife must have thought so as well. So tragic, her passing. I hear they're investigating, but no leads have been found." It was delivered in a light tone, all the while he taking time to fill a syringe. "This is going to hurt."

_-ou make me h-py when s- -re grey_

"At least, I hope it does."

As soon as the fluid poured into his arm, Vincent's back shot against the stainless steel beneath him, pressing every ounce of his weight down before all muscle along his spine contracted with the force of a tightly wound rubber band. As result, he arched high, mouth ripping open in a silent scream.

Hojo looked displeased now. "You scream for my poor, deceased wife, and yet you cannot give me the pleasure."

_You'll n-er know, dea- -w much I love you_

_So please do- -ake my sunshine aw-_

A second, and then a third needle was administrated, Vincent's back bruising rapidly under the repeated bashing. He could barely think, and yet that song bounced around and around, seemingly in tune with his screams.

Somewhere around him, Hojo was chuckling. "That's more like it, Valentine! Such a good boy. And good behaviour should be rewarded. No more, I should think, needles for the day. Sound good?" His hand patted his cheek, and since he couldn't tell up from down from left from right, he had no idea where Hojo was. He was barely holding on, eyes flickering and head rocking back and forth and _still _the_ song._

_Th- other day, d- -s I lay slee-ing_

_I drea- I held y- - my arms_

"Lovely song. Did you spend your mornings with Lucrecia nestled in your arms? Was she more than a cock sheath for you? See, I never held her. She cried a good deal when we were intimate. A woman of low disposition. But I digress. Holding her in _your arms._ Perhaps I should fix the issue, make it so you can't relate at all."

He was moving now, and Vincent struggled to swallow bile rising in his throat.

_Oh Lucrecia, you beautiful fool. Why didn't you run with me..._

Insistent and shrill, an electric saw roared to life beside his head, shattering the eardrum and leaking blood into his hair. Hojo was laughing along with the singing blade, along with the looping music, as one hand slammed Vincent down into the table.

The saw descended, ripping through cloth and skin and bone and oh _god-_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken._

_So I hung my head, and I cried._

* * *

><p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<p>

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other day, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

* * *

><p>The last of the Five Day prompts. I may revive the subject with another holiday (perhaps Christmas :3) and there is a very strong chance that these five chapters will get an 'epilogue' of sorts.<p>

As per normal, hope you enjoyed! Please read, review, rant!


End file.
